


In Crush.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 101 dalmations - Freeform, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Fluff, I think my dog likes your dog au, Kissing, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Puppies, So much fluff I got cavities, Veterinarian Cora Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think my dog is in crush with your dog.” Stiles explained slack jawed.</p><p>“In Crush?” Derek questioned. Was this guy even real?</p><p>“I'm twenty one, I’m allowed not to know how to word.” Stiles pouted, fiddling with the sleeve of his plaid shirt. Perdy perked her head up and looked over at Pongo. She made no sudden movements to nudge him away from her hole; she even moved to nuzzle him. “Dude! They're in love!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Crush.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a idle my dog likes your dog fic, as I am Dog Sitting atm for a friends cousin I felt in the mood. Then I was thinking of names for the dog and the wonderful [Twelvebooks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelvebooks/pseuds/Twelvebooks) offered Pongo and Perdita and this kinda happened....
> 
> Alasa I hope you like, I had so much fun writing it!

“PONGO!” A voice came calling from behind Derek, panicked and out of breath. “HEY MAN!” Derek turned to the voice, jolting Perdy from her digging session. Derek pointed at himself and the boy/man thing nodded. “Could you stop my dog?” He was slowing not a way away but he was pointing to a large Dalmatian that was barrelling towards the pond. A lead was flapping in the wind behind it. Derek left Perdy to her digging and grabbed the lead, the dog halting to a stop a metre away. “Oh my God, thank you.” The man panted, taking the lead and removing his beanie from his head to clasp both his knees. He was a tall man, all spindly limbs and moles, and presently he was sweating through his many layers. “You’re a life saver.” His voice had become less patchy as he eyed Pongo who sat looking at the man with a look of pure innocence. “He is not.”

“You’re dog’s name is Pongo?” Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow at the man who was readjusting his beanie back onto his head.

“Well, yeah. As soon as my dad brought back the Dalmatian my mom jumped on it and called him Pongo. It was her favourite film. Hangover, 101 Dalmatians. Ill, 101 Dalmatians. Bored, 101 Dalmatians. Stiles won’t sleep. 101 Dalmatians.” He paused for breath, adjusting his glasses before looking back up at Derek. “Oh, that’s me. I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.” He thrust out his hand at Derek, who stared at the hand for a moment before grasping it and shaking.

“Derek. Hale.” He nodded and Stiles released his hand to swoop down and chastise Pongo, who wasn’t there.

“What the- Come on…” Stiles began before turning to find Pongo, sat watching Perdy dig her hole. A bewildered smitten look in his big brown eyes. “Dude.”

“What?” Derek asked. “And don’t call me dude.”

“I think my dog is in crush with your dog.” Stiles explained slack jawed.

“In Crush?” Derek questioned. Was this guy even real?

“I’m twenty one, I’m allowed not to know how to word.” Stiles pouted, fiddling with the sleeve of his plaid shirt. Perdy perked her head up and looked over at Pongo. She made no sudden movements to nudge him away from her hole; she even moved to nuzzle him. “Dude! They’re in love!”

“They are dogs!” Derek growled, upset that Perdy would have such terrible taste in men.

“That doesn’t mean we can deny them love!” Stiles flailed his long limbs around and stared Derek down until he agreed to meet up once every week for the dogs to bond. Stiles had dragged Pongo away whilst Derek shook his head at Perdy.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh. He’s so annoying.” Derek whined into his phone call, Perdy at his feet and Laura on the other end.

“Yeah, Yeah. Sure he is.” Laura muttered, chewing on a pen or something.

“His dogs just so energetic and just ugh.” Derek snarled into the phone and Laura laughed.

“You like him.” Laura sing songed.

“The man used the phrase ‘in crush’!” Derek growled in response to Laura’s absurd accusation.

“You didn’t deny it.” He could just sense her wiggling her eyebrows over the line.

“Moving on. How’s California?” He asked, to change the subject from the annoying man with the annoying dog.

 

 

 

“’Sup Grumpy?” Stiles appeared from behind him, today he was beanie-less, wearing a Hans Solo top and some pale grey jeans. The shirt stopped mid-bicep, revealing toned muscles and forearms that could do damage and not in the violent way. He was holding a canvas bag and a flask. “I brought soup for the doggie date.”

“We are not calling it a doggy date.” Derek growled, turning to beckon Perdy over from her new hole.

“Are you sure she’s allowed to do that?” Stiles asked, setting down on a patch of grass.

“Nope.” Derek shrugged and leant back letting the sun get on his skin. Perdy propped herself over Derek’s legs, muzzle just touching Pongo’s. He looked at his dog. Here she was being all sickeningly sweet, was there no hope left in the world. “What’s the soup?” Derek asked finally. Stiles beamed and cracked open the flask.

“It’s actually a broth kind of thing but it can be drunk. It’s Rosol, it’s a polish chicken broth. It’s nice.” Stiles poured some for Derek and passed him the little cup thing.

“You make it?” Derek asked, sipping it. Damn, it was good.

“Yeah, it’s my mother’s recipe.” He smiled sadly down at the flask but continued to talk. “I got into cooking at college, man my roommate would have starved without me. Then I was home and back on the diet regime for my father and I found all my mother’s recipe’s and well, Rosol happened.” Stiles shrugged and looked into his cup.

“She not teach you to cook?” Derek asked, taking another bit of the Rosol.

“Er, she died when I was around ten. She named Pongo and passed away. We ended up only getting him six or seven years later, hard to bear really. But we love him anyway.” He rubbed Pongo’s head and stroked his ears.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my mother…” Derek mumbled, dipping his thumb into the broth.

“Mommy’s boy, eh?” Stiles laughed, smile blooming on his lips. He had a really nice smile, it was soft and gentle.

“To the core.” Derek laughed, finishing off his Rosol. “I have to hand it to you, that was good.”

“Oh yeah, I know how to show people a good time, Hale. Stick around and I will rock your world.” Stiles laughed, leaning back on his forearms to catch the sun. The sun highlighted the little upturn in his nose, a few more moles and freckles and the paleness of his skin. He really was a nice sight to look at, maybe handsome in a different quirky kind of way. Perdy looked up at him with a look he didn’t even want to decode. He just wanted to bathe in the sun, have some more of that broth and maybe watch Stiles a little more.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek watched Perdy as she refused her second bowl of barbeque bits. They’d had a barbeque today, him and Stiles and Perdy and Pongo. Barbeque’s normally had her going wild; she loved meat. Today for some reason she wasn’t feeling it. He furrowed his brows and rang Cora.

“Perdy isn’t eating.” He said in form of a greeting.

“Well, hello to you too Derek.” She muttered. She’d been interning at Deaton’s clinic back in California. “Have her sleeping patterns been off?”

“Yes.” He nodded, looking at Perdy who was lazing in the sun.

“I’m going to need you to check her stomach, get her standing up and look at her stomach.” He did so, getting her to stand up with much effort and running his hand down her stomach. “Okay are her nipples larger, maybe hanging down.”

“Well, yeah.” Derek chewed his lip.

“Congratulations Derek, you’re gonna be a Father. Well, Perdy’s gonna be a mother. She preggers boy.”

“WHAT?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles dragged himself out of bed, stumbling through his apartment to where the banging was coming from his flat door.

“What?” He whined, opening the door to see Derek Hale standing there. Stiles pinched his thigh to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Due to the pain he came round a bit to see Derek’s mood. He was fuming.

“Your dog knocked my dog up.” He growled.

“What? Puppies!” Stiles grinned, Pongo by his side as equally happy.

“No. No Puppies. Dude this is serious. I can’t handle puppies! And you should keep your dog from impregnating innocent dogs.” Derek snapped, in the apartment with Perdy by his side.

“Whoa, man. Look at them this was obviously consensual.” Perdy and Pongo were by each other’s sides. Derek breathed through his nose and looked at them. It was obvious there was something there, the look in their eyes, their body language. It wasn’t sickening it was just kind of nice. He sighed. “I’ll pay like support, or take some of the puppies if you want. It is Pongo’s fault.” Stiles said, sheepishly. Derek looked at Stiles, and clocked on that the man was shirtless and in only boxers. What is Derek’s life?

“It’s okay.” Derek ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I wasn’t expecting a litter.” He looked back over at the dogs. “Look, I don’t want to really split them up tonight, the vet said not to. Is it okay if I bunk here?” Derek asked, wearily sitting beside Stiles on the sofa.

“Of course, man. Who am I to break up true love?” He sighed looking at the dogs who had curled up together by the fireplace. The fireplace was only a cheap electric thing but it cast a reddish purple hazy glow over Stiles’ face. Derek was entrapped by it.

“Yeah. Who are we…” Derek mumbled, trailing off and getting Stiles’ attention. He turned to him and smiled.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, Stiles?” Derek replied.

“Is it okay if I… Err… Can I? Is it okay if I kiss you?” He spat out and then was looking at Derek all big doe eyes. This man.

“Yes.” Derek breathed and Stiles lips where on his. Kissing Stiles was like being at the fair, he tasted like sugar and every swipe of his tongue and movement of his mouth sent butterflies through his stomach. Derek relished in the sensation of Stiles’ skin on his, as Stiles moved closer; hands reaching for Derek’s shoulders. Quick touches and gentle movements were all Stiles was doing.

“Is it okay if we just take it slow?” Stiles asked, pulling apart from Derek and letting his breathing settle. “I don’t want to ruin this.”

“Hey, slow and steady wins the race.” Derek smiled, pressing his forehead to Stiles, who laughed and kissed Derek again. "Stiles."

"Yeah." Stiles looked across at Derek, forehead's still smushed together like some Disney Romance Kiss.

"I think I'm in crush with you." The response Derek got was two lips mushed against his.

 

 

** Roughly 428 days later. **

****

They were sat in the park. Derek’s arm around Stiles waist and Stiles’ head on Derek’s shoulder as Perdy and Pongo bounced along with their puppies. After a few mishaps and complications they ended up with five Puppies; Bones (due to the quizzical look she gave everything once she opened her eyes), Buffy (used her teeth way more than necessary), Sookie (pure white and Stiles swears her bark has a southern drawl), Spock (his patches formed in a fringe like manner) and Bilbo (Little advernturer doesn’t sit still).

“What made you chose Perdy as her name?” Stiles asked, looking over at Derek. “It’s a fairly odd name.”

“That’s because Perdy is a nickname.” Derek was biting back a chuckle. “Her name is Perdita.”

“Perdita? Seriously?” Stiles’ jaw dropped before grinning. “It’s meant to be, Anita.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek, still grinning. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out, dumbass.” Derek laughed and pressed a kiss onto Stiles’ head.

“It makes so much sense!” Stiles flailed around until he’d knocked Derek flat back onto the ground and was leaning over him. “It’s why you make so much sense.”

“You gonna kiss me or what?” Derek smirked and Stiles hit him playfully on the arm.

“Me?” Stiles mocked. “I think Spock wants a kiss.” Stiles placed the bowl-cutted puppy onto Derek’s chest and it just looked at Derek blankly before stepping off and walking off to Bones. “I should have seen that coming.” Stiles sighed, as the puppies congregated around their parents, and he looked back to Derek. “You’ll have to settle for me, then.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All of my dog pregnancy facts are from WikiHow and the [Rosol](http://www.sbs.com.au/food/recipes/rosol-broth) recipe is linked here. Damn does it sound hella good.
> 
> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> In Crush is totally a reference you should come talk to me if you get man, or if not!


End file.
